Group Date
by Smenzer
Summary: When forced to babysit Ciel, Ronald takes the young earl on a group date with other Shinigami but things don't go as planned. A story with a surprise ending. Oneshot.


Group Date

Disclaimer: the characters are not mine.

Summary: Ronald gets the unwanted job of babysitting Ciel and drags the young earl on a group date with other Shinigami. The story has a surprise ending. It's partly based on Japanese group dates I read about on the net.

000

Ronald Knox emerged from his apartment in especially good spirits, a wide grin on his face. His black suit was spotless; his tie neatly tied about his neck and his blonde hair was in superb condition. Stylish cologne drifted off of him, proof of the young blonde's good tastes. He paused, raising his arm to check his wrist watch. He had a bit of time yet to reach the restaurant where the scheduled group date was to take place and so he slowed his pace a bit. The sound of heels clicking on the floor made him tear his green ringed eyes off of his watch and to the corridor ahead of him.

The next moment Grell appeared, the redhead having a black gloved hand pressed to his head. His face was especially pale, the skin around his mouth white as snow. He appeared to be in pain. His face scrunched up and his eyes just little slits. "Ron, you have to help me!"

"What's the matter, Grell-senpai? You don't look too well!" Ronald said with concern in his voice. "Shall I help you to your room?"

"Could you do me a favor?" Grell quickly asked as he forced himself closer to the blonde. "I promised Sebastian I would babysit Ciel for him but I got this headache.."

Ronald's eyes grew wide, his mouth dropping open. "But I have a date!"

"Please Ronald? I'll owe you a favor later…" Grell begged.

Indecision gripped Ronald as he was torn on what to do. He really wanted to help his senpai but he loved going on dates. Dating was what he lived for. Flirting with cute girls was just so much fun and if he missed a date he felt as if his life was coming to an end. Then he realized he was still short a guy for the scheduled group date and Ciel was a male. Did he dare take the kid along on a date with secretaries? Maybe he could plop a pair of fake glasses on him and pass him off as a Shinigami? Would the ladies notice? His decision made, Ronald smiled at Grell. "All right, Grell-senpai, I'll do it."

"Thanks, Ronald." Grell replied.

Ronald helped Grell the few steps to his apartment and then hurried down to the mortal realm. He picked up a pair of fake spectacles with plain glass for the lenses and then hurried to Phantomhive. He had been there before with Grell so he knew where it was. The demon made him a little nervous but he knew that Sebastian didn't mean him any harm. Without a doubt, Sebastian was unlike any other demon he had heard of as he actually was on a friendly basis with reapers more or less. He rang the bell and patiently waited on the step. Soon the door was answered and he was let in. "Grell can't make it, so I'm filling in for him."

"Very well Ronald-san," Sebastian replied as he studied the blonde for a moment. "Please make sure Bocchan is not kidnapped in my absence."

Ronald grinned at the demon. "Not while I'm here."

He watched as Sebastian and the three servants left to wherever they had to go. By the nasty odor hanging in the air, he presumed that the strange cook had blown up the kitchen again and they had to go purchase a new stove. He frowned at the reeking acrid odor, hoping it won't sink into his clothing. The moment the door clicked close, he raced up the stairs and burst into Ciel's office.

"What are you doing here?" Ciel asked in annoyance, his single blue eye falling on the youngest of the Dispatch Officers. He sat behind his large desk, a quill in his hand and papers before him. Candles were lit and the window behind the boy had grown dark as evening set in.

"I'm your babysitter. Grell-senpai couldn't make it as he has a headache." Ronald explained as he checked his watch.

"That's a relief." Ciel stated as he continued to stare at Ronald.

"We have to get going or we're going to be late." Ronald exclaimed as he hurried around the desk and grabbed Ciel by the arm, pulling him from the chair. To his delight, he saw the boy was already neatly dressed as he always seemed to be. His dark blue frock coat matched the color of his exposed eye and a black flowery decoration was in his lapel. Black socks went up to his knees and he was wearing shorts. White gloves and shoes with shiny buckles completed his outfit.

"Wait, go where?" Ciel cried as he dropped the pen and was quickly hauled away from his desk with its Funtom business. "Let go of me!"

"It's just a little date and I need one more person." Ronald explained as he opened a portal with his Shinigami powers. "There are four secretaries coming but I only convinced two other guys to come, so I'm short one guy…"

"What?" Ciel exclaimed, truly horrified now. "I'm not going on some date!"

Ronald however ignored his protests and dragged him through the shimmering white portal. The next moment they were in the Shinigami Realm and Ronald quickly hauled him down the sidewalk towards the restaurant in question. If he hurried, he could arrive with five minutes to spare. "It'll be fun!"

"Talking to some idiotic people is never fun." Ciel huffed but was forced to follow Ronald due to the tight grip on his wrist. "What is it with you reapers always kidnapping me?"

"I'm not kidnapping you, I'm babysitting." Ronald reached the restaurant and stopped just outside. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the fake glasses and stuck them onto Ciel's face. "There, now you can pass for one of us, sort of…"

Ciel was well aware that all Shinigami had green ringed eyes and that his blue one would never pass. Still, he was curious about Shinigami and decided since he was here already he might as well go through with it. "Fine, but you'll owe me a favor later."

Ronald smiled in relief at the boy's words and a sigh escaped his mouth, his body relaxing. "I'll even buy you some sweets later."

It was no secret that Ciel Phantomhive had a sweet tooth.

Knox led the way into the restaurant where he soon met the other two Dispatch Officers. They were leaning against the wall and waiting for him; Eric looking a tad bored as usual and Alan beside him.

"What's he doing here?" Eric asked as he pointed a finger at Ciel.

"I'm babysitting." Ronald explained to them somewhat unhappily. "And please behave better this time, Eric-senpai. Don't just eat and drink like last time. You're supposed to talk to the girls. The girls won't have any fun if you don't talk to them."

"Yeah, whatever." Eric replied but he really had no interest in chatting with the girls when he had already found the one he loves.

"You're supposed to tell them things about yourself so they can find out if they want to date you or not." Ronald sighed, not believing he actually had to explain the rules of a group date to Eric. "You should already know these things."

Ronald led the others over to the booth he had reserved and they got seated to wait for the girls. Once they were all seated, he turned his gaze onto the boy. "Have you ever been on a date before?"

"I've been to balls and other social occasions of the ton. It's all incredibly dull and a waste of time." Ciel stated from where he sat, one arm resting on the back of the booth's seat and one knee bent over the other. Even in the Shinigami restaurant he looked very regal and in charge.

A strangled gasp escaped from Ronald's lips. "Ack! Don't tell the girls that! We're supposed to entertain them! Can you at least smile at them?"

"Why?" Ciel asked. "I don't see why I should. I don't like going around and smiling like some idiot."

Ronald moaned as if in pain and sunk lower in his seat.

"I like chasing murderers for the Queen…" Ciel informed him. "That's far more interesting than chatting with some airhead girls…"

"Well, can you at least pretend you're having fun?" Ronald pleaded as he checked his watch yet again. "The girls will be arriving at any minute now and I don't want this date to be a disaster! Besides, there are no murderers here…"

Ciel snorted, his blue eye drifting towards Eric. "You have a very select memory."

At the statement Alan looked rather guilty but Eric just ignored it. In the end Ciel had let Eric get away with it as long as the two had agreed to be his pawns as Grell was and that the murders stopped. And so Alan was cured and now he had three Shinigamis to help him out on cases, which he found very useful. Grell was flighty and often was hard to find anyway.

Ronald raked his brain desperately for some information about Ciel that Grell might have told him, something he could use to his advantage now. If he didn't, he feared he'd end up doing all of the talking to the girls by himself. Eric would enjoy the meal while making eyes at Alan and Ciel would be the dark thundercloud hanging over everything. It would be utterly horrid! What had his senpai told him about the boy? He was an earl, was incredibly rich, owned some toy company and never lost a game in his life. Ron shot upright in his seat, his green-yellow eyes wide behind his black framed glasses. He quickly pointed a finger at Ciel. "I bet I can get more girls to like me than you can!"

A slight smile played with the corners of Ciel's mouth. "Is that a challenge?"

"Yes!" Ronald quickly replied as he saw the four secretaries coming in through the door together in a clump, the girls giggling about something. He hoped they wouldn't notice that Ciel wasn't a real reaper and that the fake glasses would fool them. It would be so embarrassing if they realized that he had brought a mortal on the date with them. Word might get around and then his reputation might be ruined!

"I'll take that challenge." Ciel replied as his smile grew stronger and a confident look appeared in his eye. He enjoyed games and suddenly the dull evening looked a lot more interesting. True, it wasn't the normal type of game he played but he supposed it was something Sebastian would say he had to learn. It was similar to being undercover on one of his cases really.

Ronald sighed with relief, rising to his feet as the girls approached. "Hi girls!"

"Hello Ronald…" They chorused in unison as they stopped at the table. Their green eyes fell on the new guy sitting near the edge of the table as they had never seen him before.

Ciel rose to his feet, a charming smile on his face. His skull topped walking stick was held in one hand and he used it to indicate the table while bowing from the waist. "Welcome, ladies. I'm Ciel Phantomhive and it's a pleasure to meet you. I shall offer you every hospitality at my disposal during our evening together. Please have a seat."

"So charming!" One of the girls exclaimed with a happy smile on her face as she seated herself across from the men. She was a blonde with long hair trailing to her waist in a smooth curtain. "I'm Luna."

"And he's so cute!" Another one exclaimed as her green ringed eyes locked onto Ciel. She had short black hair and was named Bliss. "Are you new here? I've never seen you before…"

"Yes, I've never been here before." Ciel replied truthfully while never saying he was a Shinigami.

"What department do you work in?" A third girl asked. Ginger was a redhead with hair cascading to the center of her back, a few white streaks running through it. Like many other reapers, she had bicolor hair.

"That hasn't been determined yet." Ciel smoothly replied without any problems, the charming smile still on his face. The challenge of fielding their questions was exciting and he was enjoying the masquerade. Of course, if they had any sense they would notice his eye color was all wrong but so far his charming act was distracting them from that.

"So you're new and already in with the Dispatch Officers? That's really amazing! How did you ever meet them?" The fourth girl, Emma, asked. She was a pretty brunette with wavy brown hair just past her shoulders.

"I've known Grell Sutcliffe for some time." Ciel replied easily as he set his walking stick across his lap. He leaned back with a casual air, pleased that he was winning the challenge already. They didn't seem to notice the discrepancy in age or maybe they just thought he was short. The strange setting of the Shinigami restaurant didn't matter one bit to him. He had never seen a booth before with its strange wrap-around cushioned seat or the bizarre lighting overhead. None of that mattered though and so he dismissed it as unimportant.

"Grell is a legend!" Luna exclaimed. "Is he your senpai?"

"In many ways he is." Grell was the first Shinigami he had ever met and so he had learned about reapers from him.

Ronald was gaping open mouthed at how well Ciel was fielding the questions. The blonde Shinigami was sitting in the center of the booth next to Luna and Eric was on his other side. Normally group dates sat boy-girl-boy-girl but this time the guys were on one side and the girls across from them. Ronald figured it was OK as they could all still talk to each other. Still, he hadn't expected Ciel to do so well. After all, he wanted the girls to like him and not the human.

"Shall we order?" Ciel politely inquired. "It's my treat."

"You're paying?" Eric asked as he leaned forward to look past Alan at Ciel.

"Yes. Order whatever you'd like." Ciel smiled with a confident air.

"And he's so generous!" Luna exclaimed.

They all quickly started to study the menus that were on their table, each one pondering on what they should order. When they were ready to order, Ciel effortlessly signaled the waiter who came over with an unusually speedy response. Ronald pondered on how Ciel did it, as he had countless group dates here before and never were the waiters that fast before. It was as if someone had set a fire underneath them or something.

"How do you do that?" Ronald asked after the Shinigami waiter had left with their orders.

"Do what?" Ciel asked.

"Get the waiter to come running over so quickly…" Ronald explained as he pointed towards the wait staff that was hanging around the one side of the restaurant near the kitchen where the bar was. Normally they were all chatting and it was hard to get their attention but today they were actually paying attention to the guests. It was so odd. He studied them a bit more and noticed the waiters seemed to be throwing nervous little glances their way. What was that about? Did they know Ciel was not a reaper?

"I expect nothing but the best and they know it." Ciel replied without mentioning that he was an earl, as the girls were not supposed to know that. They probably thought he was a new recruit that was studying to be a dispatch officer and he would not ruin that illusion by mentioning his title.

Ronald looked puzzled, not sure if that explained it. Was it his air of confidence the wait staff was responding to or was there more involved? His gaze shifted to Eric and Alan but his two co-workers seemed rather relaxed and willing to let Ciel handle the order. Since that whole fiasco at Crystal Palace they knew Lord Phantomhive better than he did…

Did they know something he didn't? Did Grell?

Ronald shook the silly questions out of his head and turned his attention over to the four girls. "So ladies, how was your day? Anything exciting happen? I was most superb in collecting every soul on my list."

"I had a good day…" Ginger replied with a faint smile. "So what are your hobbies? What do you like to do in your spare time? I've recently bought a camera and have been taking photos."

"I enjoy going to parties and dancing." Ronald happy replied as he swung his foot hard and kicked Eric in the leg under the table, hoping he would get the intended message. "I can dance the night away easily!"

"Cooking and reading books." Eric dutifully said while still looking rather bored.

"I enjoy reading too." Alan offered with a shy smile.

"I've been putting together a newsletter of sorts…" Luna told the others. Then her green gaze fell on Ciel. "What about you, Ciel, what do you like to do?"

Ciel considered the question carefully. He knew he couldn't mention working for the Queen or running a company as reapers didn't do those things. "I enjoy playing games; anything from chess to pool to board games. And I enjoy solving mysteries. I enjoy the quiet of the countryside; the solitude. And I enjoy going for walks at night with the moonlight shining down upon me."

"That sounds so fascinating!" Luna replied as she continued to look at Ciel. "You are quite the mystery yourself, appearing out of nowhere and with that eye patch. What happened to your eye if I may ask?"

"The doctor says I have a weak eye so I must wear this patch to strengthen the other one…" The young earl thought his reply was very clever and he was thankful Sebastian had come up with several different answers for different occasions, depending on who he was talking to. People who knew him just presumed that his eye was injured in the fire that had killed his parents, but these women knew nothing of his past so a more simple explanation was better.

The waiter appeared then with their orders, the plates of food and drink on a serving cart. Quickly the food was placed before each person, the service superb and better than Ronald ever remembered. Why the food even looked better and the delicious aroma! His mouth practically dripped at the fantastic meal he found awaiting him. "The place must have gotten a new cook!"

"I agree!" Emma said as she looked down at the wonderfully arranged food on her plate. "I don't ever recall seeing such a well arranged meal at this place…"

"It truly smells Heavenly!" Bliss added with a delighted smile.

"Is there anything else you desire?" The waiter inquired with a polite bow, his dark hair falling about his face.

Everyone shook their heads and so Ciel dismissed him with a carefree wave of his hand. "You may go. I shall call if we desire anything else."

Ronald stared at the tall and slim waiter for a moment. Was it that demon, Sebastian? The waiter had longer hair than the famous demon but he was just as polite. But no, a demon couldn't get into the Shinigami Realm. If one did, there would be a huge fuss! Reapers from all around would know as they would smell him. What would he be doing here anyway? He had to go do something, right? Still that behavior… Ronald tried to sniff the air about him for that sulfurous scent that demons had but the only thing he could smell was the aroma from the food, the ladies' perfume and the cologne that his two co-workers were wearing. Ciel had been wearing some sort of cologne, too, when he had first picked him up, hadn't he? Was that unusual for a kid his age? He didn't know as he had a title and he had never known a person like that before.

Luna noticed the cup of tea before Ciel, steam rising into the air. Everyone else had ordered some type of alcohol. "You didn't order a drink?"

"I have to study later and I want a clear head." Ciel explained as he lifted the cup to his mouth, sipping the hot liquid.

"That's right; you're still a student…" She replied with understanding. "If you're studying to be a dispatch officer I'm sure there's a lot more to learn than what I had to…"

Ciel did not mention that in truth he was only thirteen and thus was too young to drink. But really, was she blind? He knew Shinigami had bad eyesight but was it that bad that she failed to see he was just a child? Or did she think him some midget or extremely short? Of course he didn't behave like a child as he saw himself as an adult.

"I wouldn't think one drink would hurt…" Ginger cautiously remarked as she eyed him.

"He doesn't have to drink if he doesn't want to…" Eric remarked from where he sat sipping his bourbon.

"I don't drink that often…" Alan admitted. "I was ill for a long time so I grew used to not drinking…"

The door opened then and a very familiar person stepped into the restaurant. He paused at the entrance, his green ringed eyes looking about but the place was crowded due to the hour with hungry costumers. Ciel was sure the man didn't see him but that he could see the other just fine. His emotions flickered as he realized his forced date would be coming to an early end before the game had finished.

The girls gasped in unison, several raising trembling hands to their mouths as their eyes widened at something they had seen.

"Knoxie, I didn't know you friend with them!" Luna cautiously said as she slowly lowered her hand back to her fork.

"Huh?" Ronald had no idea what she was talking about and his mouth hung open extra wide. It was as if the conversation had taken a sharp right turn without warning and he was left utterly confused.

"I didn't know we were allowed to date them, are we?" Ginger nervously bit on a fingernail, uncertainty all over her pretty face.

"What?" Ronald forgot about his meal as his eyes flickered from one girl to the next. Something had just happened and he had missed it! Then he realized the girls must have figured out the truth, that Ciel was a human! His cheeks reddened a bit at being found out and he hoped they wouldn't tell anyone. "Oh, you mean that! Well, yeah, I was sort of short a guy so I brought my friend here…"

"Is it really OK?" Bliss asked.

"Yeah, sure! Don't worry about it!" Ronald laughed, hoping he could calm the girls down. Gee, they were acting like they had never seen a mortal before! What did they think Ciel was going to do, eat them?

"I never knew they were so polite and charming before…" Emma stated from where she sat, her green eyes locked onto Ciel. "All of the stories I've heard were the exact opposite."

"Ronald, you're so brave for friending with one!" Bliss loudly declared. "I think I would be too scared to…"

Bliss was scared of a mortal? Ronald rolled his eyes at how dramatic she was being.

The person, who had entered the restaurant, a hedge trimmer in hand, was busy going from table to table slowly and carefully examining each diner with sharp eyes.

Ciel knew Spears was coming closer and he didn't want to get caught, not yet anyway. And so he stood smoothly, his walking stick gripped in one hand. He smiled at the four secretaries. "If you'll excuse me for a moment, ladies, I shall be right back."

The young earl walked past the other diners towards the rest room, a handy sign high up on the wall proudly declaring where it was. Pausing before the two doors, he glanced behind and saw that no one was watching him and so he ducked quickly into the ladies' room. A quick glance told him the room was empty and that he was safe.

William T. Spears reached their table and stopped before it, his gaze landing on each person for a moment. The four women shrunk in their seats somewhat at his gaze, fearing they may get into trouble for who they had been dining with. Everyone at the Shinigami Dispatch knew Spears and his reputation. He was a stickler for rules and expected them to be obeyed.

"Hi William-senpai!" Ronald called happily with a smile on his face while hoping he could throw his dour boss off of the trail. He was pretty sure it was against the rules to bring a mortal up here… "The food here is really good today!"

But William only leaned forward, sniffing the air. He then leaned closer, his nostrils flaring as a frown appeared on his face. "Humphries, why do you smell like demon?"

"Demon?" Alan looked at him innocently.

"Demon?" Ronald repeated as his face twisted up in confusion. "There aren't any demons here, William-senpai!"

"We had to attend that fire in the match factory…" Eric calmly told his supervisor. "We changed our clothes but I guess it's in our hair…"

"It doesn't smell like matches; it smells like demon." Spears replied as he straightened, his sharp eyes noting that one person from the men's side of the table is missing. "Knox, if you had the nerve to bring a demon on a group date…"

"I would never do that!" Ronald gasped as he shook his head in denial, his mind in turmoil. Why was William so obsessed with a demon? Ciel wasn't a demon, he was a mortal! Did he smell that demon butler on Ciel's clothes or smell it through the contract? Was his nose really that good?

"I see one person from your group is missing. Where did he go?"

"The bathroom?" Ronald honestly replied.

Determination in his stride, William quickly set off towards the bathroom. He quickly reached it and headed into the men's room without hesitation.

A moment later Ciel emerged from the women's restroom. He stopped outside the men's room and placed his hand on the outside of the door. For a brief moment there was a soft glow and then he walked away, a satisfied smirk on his face. He reached the table and sat back down, smiling at the ladies who were now gazing at him wide-eyed.

Soon a loud rumpus was heard coming from the direction of the restrooms.

"What's that?" Ronald asked, still puzzled by the whole thing and now terrified his supervisor would return at any moment to catch Ciel with them. The boy wasn't the demon his boss was looking for but mortals didn't belong up here.

"Nothing to worry about," Ciel replied with confidence. "They're doing some maintenance in the restroom."

Ciel carefully sipped his tea and then placed the cup back onto the saucer. "Who wants to order desert?"

The ladies looked at him with nervous uncertainty all over their faces.

"William was just here…" Ronald told him as his stomach twisted about. He felt jittery, as if he had drank a ton of caffeine except he hadn't had any. He turned to look at his co-workers and was shocked to see that they both looked rather relaxed! How could they be when surely William will return at any moment!

"Yes, I know." Ciel replied.

"But if he catches you…" Ronald gasped.

"I doubt if that would happen. Now I say we all relax and have desert. We wouldn't want to ruin the ladies' evening with unpleasant things now would we? We must make every effort to be as hospitable as we can be." Ciel signaled to the waiter and one hurried over in a heartbeat. A moment later he returned with the desired desert menus and handed them out. Ciel leaned back against the cushioned booth, his eye studying the choices before him.

"He really is so polite!" Luna gushed happily. "I never dreamed they could be this way!"

"Yes, he really is amazing!" Bliss agreed as she studied her menu.

"Do you think they are all this way?" Emma asked with curiosity.

"I have no idea, but it's exciting to just meet one in person!" Ginger cooed.

Ronald didn't know if he should read the menu, keep an eye out for Spears or to worry that the girls liked Ciel better than him. He had never dreamed the boy could be so charming when he put his mind to it. He leaned forward to see past Eric and Alan, his green eyes falling on Ciel. What were the girls so excited about? The boy looked like he always did. Was it that child-like cuteness he still had? And what had happened to Spears? The minutes ticked by but he had never emerged from the restroom. Had he really found a demon in there?

Deserts were ordered and soon eaten; the girls enjoying themselves again as Ronald just sat there feeling lost and confused. The date ended and the four girls said their goodbyes. They left in an excited clump, their heads pressed together as they gossiped in low voices.

"Well, you won the game." Ronald told Ciel as he slid around the C-shaped booth so he was now across from the boy, where the girls had been sitting. "I didn't think you had it in you."

"Phantomhive is famous for its hospitality. I was only being a good host." Ciel smiled, pleased that he had won the odd game.

"You know, I really don't know where William went!" Ronald exclaimed as he craned his neck towards the restroom. Loud clanks was still coming from the men's room and so far not one Shinigami had dared go near the door to investigate, not even the staff. "What are they doing in there?"

"I highly recommend you do not go look." Ciel warned the curious blonde.

"Why?"

"Because I locked him in." Ciel admitted with a somewhat evil smirk as his blue eye turned demon red, the black slit pupil very noticeable. "He won't be happy when he gets free I wager."

"You're a… a … a demon!" Ronald gasped as he pointed a trembling finger at Ciel. Suddenly the bizarre conversations made a lot more sense!

"Yes, thank you for telling me." The young demon replied politely.

"Did you know he was a demon?" Ronald asked his co-workers when he noticed that neither had looked surprised at all.

"Of course we knew." Eric replied as he drank the last of his bourbon.

"And you didn't tell me?"

"We thought you knew." Alan gazed at Ronald. "It's not like we can advertise it here."

"Oopps…" Ronald glanced about nervously at the other guests, mindful of how he had loudly gasped out the truth. "We better get out of here…"

They all stood and Ciel left coins on the table for the meals, enough to cover a generous tip. They exited the restaurant and stood outside.

"I better take him home before that butler comes looking for him!" Ronald said as he reached out for the boy's wrist and held it securely. He quickly opened a portal and led Ciel through. The next instant they were back in his office and Ciel settled behind his desk.

Ronald sighed in relief.

A few heartbeats later the door to Ciel's office opened and Sebastian came in. "Bocchan, I have returned. Thank you for babysitting, Ronald-san."

"Yeah, no problem!" Ronald smiled at the older demon.

"I never knew you were so dependable." Sebastian stated as he studied the blonde reaper. "Grell always says you like going on dates and are a party person. It is good to know that what he says is not always true…that you would never put Bocchan in harm's way."

Sebastian leaned closer until his red eyes filled Ronald's vision and he gulped nervously. Suddenly he felt that Sebastian knew where he had dragged Ciel that night. "He was safe the entire time!"

The older demon straightened a humorous look on his pace face. "It is good that Bocchan practices his social skills…"

Ronald nodded and backed towards the office door. Soon he was through and he rushed out into the dark night. Free from the two demons, he sighed in utter relief. Without further ado, he opened another portal to go back home.

In the end poor William had been forced to crawl out the bathroom's window, breaking the glass to get free. He really didn't want to damage the restaurant's property and had tried other methods for as long as he could, but in the end he had been forced to. When Ciel had touched the door, the wood had swelled and had become firmly jammed in place. No amount of shoving, banging on it with his death scythe or hitting it with his shoulder had budged it the slightest. As quick as a reaper, William had raced back into the restaurant but by then the date had been over and everyone had left. He was left staring at an empty table, the air near it still reeking of demon to his over-sensitive nose.

The End


End file.
